Theft and vandalism of a toilet tissue roll as well as their supporting spindles pose a substantial problem. Spindles have been made which remain inaccessible after the spindle and toilet tissue roll have been installed on their holder, however as the roll is depleated leaving the cardboard core and a few wrappings of tissue the spindle may be manipulated readily by hand.
The present invention is directed to a toilet roll spindle which minimizes theft of the spindle under such conditions; more particularly, the spindle is provided with an axially movable stem received in the spindle and externally accessible through a slot in the spindle to release the spindle; however, the slot remains concealed by the core of the toilet tissue roll thereby minimizing the chance that the manner of removal will be ascertained.